


kiss me

by rhinkythingz



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Rhink Fluff, cape fear, teen!rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkythingz/pseuds/rhinkythingz
Summary: a fluffy drabble about teenaged rhett and link sneaking away one christmas night to meet at cape fear and share an unforgettable moment together





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> wow look i actually wrote something with no angst! find me on tumblr as rhinkythingz 👌
> 
> written for the amazing rhink80 on tumblr ❤
> 
> (and thank you to darkerthenight on tumblr for beta reading and being a sweetheart)

it was a chilly christmas evening in north carolina when it happened.

the december winds danced and twirled through the air, sending shivers up the spines of the two teen boys huddled together. they'd somehow snuck out of their separate festivities to meet up at cape fear, having gone far too long without seeing one another.

the cold hardly fazed them as they laid on the near frozen earth, link's leg thrown lazily over rhett's and they're chatting about their earlier celebrations. link's babbling on about some gift he got, and rhett really does try to listen, but with his head turned towards his friend at that angle, he finds himself paying more attention to the bob of link's adams apple. it lifts and falls with each word that flows from link's mouth, and rhett's eyes follow the fluid motion every time without fault. he doesn't know why he's suddenly so fixated on this random feature, but he doesn't bother to try and figure it out.

before his brain can register his next actions, he's sitting up to stare down at link, eyes still trained on that bulb in his neck. link's story is cut off, and he's about to question the sudden change of position, but then rhett's leaning down to place a feather light kiss on his adams apple. link gasps quietly, body going rigid when he feels the soft lips of his friend on his neck, and he definitely doesn't hate it.

the peck is over as soon as it began, and as rhett sits back, he's looking at link with an seemingly unreadable expression, but link can pinpoint something like fear falling over his face. 

hand moving on it's own accord, link's reaching out to grasp the back of rhett's head, pulling him down till they're lips are mere inches apart. their eyes are cast downwards at the others mouths, both heaving shaky breaths that ghost over each other's rosy cheeked faces. neither of them really know who made the final move, but soon the miniscule gap between them is closed and then they're kissing.

the moment is not hot and heavy, not rushed and dirty- it's slow and sweet, filled with love and hopeful curiosity. 

rhett's leaning on one arm, his hand holding his body up by link's head, and his other hand is resting gently on link's chest. he can feel the erratic beat of link's heart under his fingertips, a grounding reminder that this is real, not just another one of his dreams. link's got both hands on the sides of rhett's head, his thumb running smoothly over the soft blonde hair and he sighs dreamily into the kiss.

their noses are practically frost bit as they bump together, the atmosphere around them growing more frigid with each passing second, but they don't even register anything but the heavenly feel of finally being able to kiss their soulmates.

this time when rhett pulls back, he's met with the sight of a smiling link staring up at him, and rhett's grin mirrors his friends. they don't talk about it at first, instead rhett chooses to lay back down, his head coming to rest on link's pec. at some point, their hands find each other's and they lie there like that for another hour. hands intertwined as they listen to the crickets chirping in the distance, fireflies beginning to appear and chase one another while the shining moon makes its way over the horizon.

eventually they'll part ways, both going back to their homes to replay the memory of their first kiss on repeat till the next time they see each other.


End file.
